the lil keraskals
by neo-gigan
Summary: a series of events when keroro, zeroro, and giroro where little chob monsters.Moved here . Edited to a better... whatever
1. Chapter 1

Da' lil' Keraskals

A comedy fanfic of Keroro, Giroro, and Zeroro as little chob monsters By neo-Gigan

Episode 1:MA!Me lunch box is missing!

This horrible story starts at school in the lunch... Place… possibly on the roof of the school

Keroro:keeeeeero kero kero kero kero kero

Giroro:what's with you?

Keroro:…kero keoro kero kero…

Giroro:timama's stuck in the old well!

Keroro:...kero kero kero kero...

Zeroro:is my bike on fire!

Keroro:…kero kero kero kero

Zeroro:oh god, no! jumps off the 43 story building setting himself on fire as he falls AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! runs around in circles screaming.a few keronians stare at him.zeroro dunks his head into a foutian

Keroro:...kero... Kero… kero…um...

Giroro: damn it Keroro! What is it!

Keroro: you made a swear!im telling tetcher

Giroro: wait no! im sorry! don't tell tetcher!

Keroro: apology accepted my dear Giroro.as for my sudden burst of joy, it just so happens that my mother went shopping and picked up a new lunch box.

Giroro: aaaaaaand your happy about a lunch box?

Zeroro walks back up the roof

Zeroro: thanks Keroro kun, those juvinile delinquents wont set my bike aflame again! I sure showed them!

Giroro: no you didn't

Zeroro: your right.i didn't.

Keroro: um…

Zeroro: they made me eat my tires

Keroro: so any way, she got me a veeeeeery expensive import all the way from pokopen!the one and only gundam wing lunch box!

Giroro: your mom waisted money on some crappy box when you could be a real man like me and have a-

Keroro: lunch box shaped like a gun like every thing else you have?

Giroro: silence non-believer!

Zeroro: what do you keep your lunch in Giroro?

Keroro: a good ol lunch bag!its expandale and durable!

Giroro's lunch bag rips

Keroro and zeroro:...

Giroro:… shut... Up!

Zeroro: well lets se this new box your so proud of Keroro kun

Keroro: check it out!Keroro takes out a spuddy buddy lunch box

Giroro: wow Keroro, I didn't know they had potato gundams

Keroro: ah ha ha, Giroro, of corse there any- WHAT! looks at his luch box to see it was replaced!

Zeroro: Keroro kun... If it helps, you can have my lunch box

Keroro: damn straight rich boy, gimmie that friggin box!

Zeroro starts to cry

Giroro: quit being a jerk Keroro

Keroro: cram it bimbo!

Giroro starts crying

Keroro: im sorry zeroro kun… I dint mean it

Zeroro takes out his lunch box to see it to was replaces with a spuddy buddy lunch box

Zeroro: what... What…. This cant be!

Giroro uh oh, my lunch bag could be next

Keroro: don't wory Giroro, there not gonna get it

Giroro: gee... Thanks ke-

Keroro: because no one wants a crap for crap lunch bag except losers like you

Giroro socks Keroro

Keroro: ow

Giroro: well no one's getting my bag or my name isn't Giroro- sees his bag is replaced with a s.b. (not strong bad) lunch box NOOOOOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU SPUD MAN! CURSE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Keroro: that's it, lets get our lunch back

The three are about to go on a heroic adventure. Then the bell rings.

Keroro, Giroro, and zeroro: aww man the three gumble to them selves

Keroro: stupid tetcher

After school

Keroro: guys, ive ben doing some thinking, that kid Kururu was acting kinda strange in class

Zeroro: but hes all ways acting weird

Keroro: still we sould confront him

The three walk up to Kururu

Kururu: kukuku, what can I do for you three to day?

Giroro: cram it yellow! We know you stole everyone's lunch boxes

Kururu: sorry to burs your bubble but my box was misplaced with a uncool potato box. Of corse I trashed it emedietly

Tetcher:see Keroro, you cant pokes himself go around accusing pours a bucket of water on self people!

Kururu: hello teacher. Your looking bloated today

Keroro:haha, its tetcher dummy the p is silent

Tetcher:go home Kururu. And watch out for angry flying carspokes self

Kururu: what?

A flying car nearly hits Kururu

Kururu: not cool! Not cool!

keroro: did you notice tetcher was watering himself a lot?

Giroro:he was poking himself a lot to

Zeroro:like a potat-

The three stare at each other

Keroro:oh my god!… I got extra change for my dekopon juce! That dumb maciene screwed up! OH YEA!

Giroro:what! When where you getting dekopon juce!

Keroro:when tetcher asked me to get that garlic for him

Zeroro:…

Giroro:…

Keroro:wait a minuet, what if tetcher… Is a VAMPIRE!

Zeroro:um, if he was a vampire, than he would die

Keroro:oh... Wait! What if tetcher is actualy… A VAMPIRE COMMITTING SUICIDE!

Giroro:no you moron! Hes the one who stole our lunches! Spuddy buddy!

Keroro:oh... To the classroom!

The three jump in a rocket powered shopping cart and blast back into the school.they go up a handicap ramp, flattening a guy in wheel chair, and fly into the classroom slamming into a wall

Tetcher:wha? Whos there

Keroro:give it up tetcher

Giroro:or sould we asy… SPUDDY BUDDY!

Tetcher:what? Give what up! Im tied up and in a closet! I don't evan work here! I work at kmart!

Zeroro:we know all about your lunch pail snatching plan!don't fool around with us!

:you mean my lunch box stelaling scandal?

? Steps out to be spuddy buddy

Giroro:spuddy buddie L

Sppuddie budie:yes I was the one behind all this! And do you know why?

Keroro:how would we? We don't evan know your name

spud die buddy:SILENCE PORK KOW!it was because noone cares about my company!its allways " ooooooo Idaho potatos are gross and grody!", and " oooooooooooo their French fries taste like sponge bob!" well im sick of it!so that's why i repaced your lunches with my patented spuddy buddiy lunch pails.filled with my taisty spud die buddie fo-

Keroro:yess yess that sa horrible story. But no one wants you crappy foods. Now… KERORO AND PALS! PREPARE TO DIGI-VOLVE!

Giroro:what?

Keroro goes into the seson one divolution back round

Keroro:Keroro mon, digi-volve to!.…digi -volves hobbiest Keroro mon!

Giroro:uh… okay does the same thing Giroro mon, digi-volve tooooo… digi-volvesgunho Giroro mon!

Zeroro:wait… when could we digivolve?

Keroro:um… digi-volve!gives zeroro a sword

Spuddy buddy:cute, but im afraid you cant defeat ME!launches mashed potatos at Keroro and GiroroBWA HA HA! You cannot defeat potato-AAAAAAHHH

Zeroro kicks spuddy buddy in the shin and he explodes

Keroro:my lunch box!

Zeroro:my lunch box!

Giroro:my lunch-

Keroro:piece of crap?

Giroro:NO!blasts Keroro in the head with some gun

Zeroro:... He he

Keroro: no matter, as long as I have my lunch bo-sees lunch box was destroyed by blast NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Damn you Giroro! DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUU!tackles Giroro

Zeroro just looks at them

The end posibly


	2. Chapter 2

The lil Keraskals

by neo-gigan

episode 2: operation dekopon!

the story starts on a glorious weekend at keroro's house.our three keronian rascals are sipping dekopon juice wile watching tv

keroro;ah, is there any thing better than a cool dekopon juice can thing... what ever?

giroro:a shiny gun?

zeroro:2 dekopon juices?

keroro:good guesses but no, THREE DEKOPON JUICES! walks over to his fridge and gets 6 dekopon juices and tosses them to giroro and zeroro.one hits giroro in the head

giroro:OW!

zeroro: but keroro kun, i haven't even finished my first one! and wont your dad get angry at us?

keroro:nah, he doesn't drink this stuff, he says its for kids

keroro's dad:ah, now time for a cool refreshing dekopon ju- sees there all gone. then sees keroro giroro and zeroro with all the dekopons keeeerooorooooo

keroro:um... i... uh...

keroro's dad grabs the three and starts spanking them

keroro:ow! mom! dads being mean to me!

giroro:sniff big girls don't cry, big girls don't cry!

zeroro:this is against the law! ill call the pallyce on you!

about 3 hours of mass unlawful punishment

keroro:ow...

zeroro:i have never seen a saltine that hurts so much

giroro:my butt still feels the beatings

keroro:this is all your fault giroro!

giroro:what! you where the pig who kept getting dekopon juice out of the frige!

keroro:yea well... um... your a pansy!

giroro:shut it!

zeroro:you where saying big girls don't cry

giroro:SHUT IT!

zeroro:um... any way i was thinking about our little perdicement apparently, your dad worked to hard to get all that juice just for us to drink it all.

keroro:what's your point?

zeroro:i propose

giroro:to marry keroro?

zeroro:what? no! to make our own dekopon juice!

keroro:that could work..

giroro:lets do it!

three march off to the super market where they obtain some tens of dekopon fruits (useing zeroro's money of \course)

keroro:all righty, heres what where gonna do, giroro, you get paper cups and ice

giroro:why didnt we do that at the super market?

keroro:look i haves a bad rap there so i wanted to get out asap

flash back time!

keroro walks up to a ppimply nerd cleaning up an isle

keroro:do you have the new gundam models imported from pokopen yet!

nerd:no

keroro:oh,... now?

nerd:no

keroro:oh... now!

nerd:no

keroro:oh... now?

nerd:hmmmm... NO!

flash back two.evry things normal

keroro:KEROOOOOOOOOO!flies into a display of gundam models knoking over the whole display

flashback 3.the supper market explodes sending star bucks stores raining every where on pokopen every where

keroro:and thats why circles are round

giroro:um... okay...

keroro:zeoro, i need you to buy lots of lead filled paint and paint the sighn

zeroro:but keroro kun, ill get infected with the lead by inhailing it!

keroro:hahaha, dont worry, your mouth sheet thing should protect you

zeroro:i... guess bu-

keroro:thats the spirit! and ill sqeeze the dekopons

giroro:remember to take out the eye balls

keroro is all ready squeezing the cycloptic fruits

keroro:wha?

giroro:never mind

5 hours later the stand is allready for bwessines

keroro:ah yes, tis a fine beauty she is

giroro:yea thanks to zeroro and me

keroro:what! i helped!

giroro:only until you got to lazy to squeeze the damn juice when you got a blister so you got zeroro to squeaze them

zeroro:THEY BURN!starts punching a wall to relieve the pain of his blisters

giroro:besides, wouldnt it be better to sell this somewhere else

keroro:wha?sees there right in front of the super market D'OH!

the next day after school, the boys set up thier stand out side of school. tetcher walks by

keroro:good day tetcher, would you like some of our home made dekopon juice?

tetcher:its teacher, and yes, id love some juice!

keroro:thank you, coming right u-... giroro, what are these?

giroro:paper cups!

keroro:no, these conish things

giroro:paper cups!

keroro:these arent paper cups!

giroro:yes they are!there cups made from paper!

keroro:they have to be shaped like a cup!you where just being lazy and taped some paper together

tetcher:is there a problem?

giroro:of course not tetcher, here you are, that will be 25 cents

tetcher give them a weird looking quarter thing and takes a sip

tetcher:GUHHHH! THIS STUFF TASTES LIKE CRAP!takes another sip you kids are SICK! trying to poisen your teacher

zeroro:tetcher

tetcher:TEACHER! you kids are getting the lowest acedemic score EVERRRRRRRRRREEEEE chugs the intire drink cup and all.he then chokes on a dekopon eye and falls over

giroro:...

zeroro:...

keroro:... i think hes dead!

zeroro:oh NO!

giroro:AAAAAAAHHHHHH! WE KILLED TETCHER!

keroro:hey man, just relax, we can ease this out-

giroro:DONT YOU GET IT! WE KILLED HIM! THE ENTIRE SCHOOL WILL KNOW! THELL HATE US!

some random keronian girl:hi there you guys, hows it going?

giroro:GO TO HELL!

the girl runs away cring

keroro:so where criminals?

zeroro:mother will ground me forever!

the three start crying. keroro grows to the size of a skyscraper and attacks the school, giroro starts shooting every one, and zeroro starts eating little babies.then keroro wakes up to see hes on a hobo train with his friends and kururu

kururu:HEY!

keroro:wha? where are we?

giroro:we started crying when you sceamed an passed out, so we ran on this train

keroro:aaaaaaaaand, kururu?

giroro;why not? i mean school aint teaching him anything

zeroro:mother must be so worried!she might think you guys are bad seeds!

giroro:but, we must leave that all behind, for we are criminals, and can only bare what we brought along with us

keroro looks inside of his hobo sack

keroro:WHAT! you guys didnt pack my gundam models!

zeroro:we didnt have enough time keroro kun

kururu:forutunantly, i packed my burnt cd of cool cool jams, if your bored id be happy to let you listen litle lady

zeroro:what!

to be continued


End file.
